hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bennlimos
Welcome Bennlimos }! - Darkchylde (talk) 16:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! - Darkchylde (talk) 16:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} hurray!!!Silva-zoldyck (talk) 05:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Nobunaga Vs Kite Sorry if this seems too rude or nerdy, but I saw you commented on a blog how Kite would lose to Nobunaga. I'm curious, why do you think so, if you feel like explaining? On a side note: you greeted the creator of the bolg with "ciao". Can you speak Italian? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:30, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I see, thanks for replying. I was just impressed, since Nobunaga doesn't seem all that strong, compared to some other members of the Troupe. Yes, I did notice Kite often used a katana. I was just curious to know if, according to you, Nobunaga would be a better swordsman. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Userstats Netero's Ability Hello, I just saw your message and I can't help but diagree. If I remember correctly, 1st hand, 3rd hand, and the rest of the attacks of the 100 Guanyin Bodhisattva required the emission of the actual structure of the Guanyin, while in this attack no such structure was emitted. Also, I was not merely basing my judgement because there was a kanji effect. I might have inferred that it was called "Bad Move" because of the characters and the kanji, but i couldn't help but think it was different from 100 Guanyin. If you look closely, it is in fact very similar to Leorio's ability, which falls under the emission category. He surrounded his hand with a coat of aura, and opened some sort of portal somewhere else, releasing an immense amount of aura. Even pitou was shocked from the place the aura was released from. I'm not sure about the name tho so you might be correct that the kanji and things written were to indicate pitou's error, but still I believe this is a completely different attack. I apologize if i posted this in the wrong place, but I'm still not used to this and I don't quite know how to add a message. Sorry for the inconvenience. Baselhumos (talk) 15:50, September 25, 2014 (UTC) What you're saying makes complete sense, and it could be true since the Guanyin has 1-99 hand attacks meaning that this could easily be one of them. It could be the whole structure of the Guanyin was not to be introduced until Netero's fight with meruem to keep up with the momentum of the fight, which supports what you're saynig, but I still feel that the whole portal thing and the emission of aura is a total different ability than the Guanyin Bodhisattva. Trivia Hello~! Thanks for telling me about the thing about Squala, but sorry to say that I personally can't delete the page since I'm not a mod/admin on this website. There's a list of whom are somewhere on this site, but I'd contact -Darkchylde the local admin about your problem. The best I can do is place a candidacy for deletion on the page and just have to wait until an admin/mod comes along and deletes it. Btw for trivia and this is just my personal opinion on it, trivia shouldn't be stuff like, "this person is like this and so is this person in the series", but more of a matter of more trivial facts like if this person/place/thing, shares a quality in real life or another anime/manga/etc. But also thanks for adding more information to Squala's page! I just cleaned it up for you and perhaps next time if you can, could you please add ref's to the page and if you have any troubles doing so I'll later add them or any person on here with such knowledge, (preferably -Darkchylde or Animesuki) could perhaps help you. So other than that thanks again and hope you're able to contribute more in the future~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 23:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) You're very welcome. RumbleXRumble (talk) 23:25, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh you don't have to edit the ref section, to add a ref you place ex: (ref)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186(ref/) next to the sentence/paragraph on the page that corresponds with the ref. And for refs that have multiple copies/ones that are the same, you'd make it like ex:(ref name=chap186)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186(ref/) for the first copy and then for the others (ref name=chap186/). It condenses down on the type used and makes it easier to edit pages. Also just to note it's <> not () that are used for refs, since there's no reference title for this page this message would come up, "Cite error: Closing (/ref) missing for (ref) tag." It also shows when you may have made a mistake when you making a ref, so be on the look out for that when you make refs. Other than that, thank you for the compliment. RumbleXRumble (talk) 00:14, June 1, 2015 (UTC)